Promise Me
by MysteryDancer
Summary: 2 Little Wishes and 1 Little Promise. Granted and Broken? Kept? Or Both? Who Knows If The Promise Is Kept And A Wish Is Lost? Is A World Crumbling Down? Is It Brought Back Up? By What? Who? Or Is It A Trick?


Promise Me

A girl, age 18. looks 12, not from medical conditions  
A Boy, age 18. albino with shark teeth, natural, not fake,  
Sit on an old worn out couch sitting side-by-side, which to a stranger would look odd for two people neither family or in a relationship, but friends and family, would only understand, them, because they are best friends and while they sit there watching a dramatic sad romance movie, the girl looks up to the boy and asks him  
"Suppose i was to tell you  
'I Love You'  
Would you, could you say it back to me? Honestly?"  
The boy looks at her puzzled by the strange sudden question, but his gaze soon softens as he answers  
"I think i could, i think i will, I Love You and only you, since the first second we met, and no one can change that, ever."  
He smiles at her smile, though these are not smirks, lopsided smiles, or grins, no these are there genuine smiles. The girl then once agin asks the boy beside her,  
"If you love me, would you, could you, hold me? Forever until we die? And never let me go?"  
She looks scared after saying that, but he ends all her worrys by giving her another genuine smile and telling her  
"I do, i think so, i will.  
Forever until we die. And i promise to you, i will never let go of you, not even death can pull us apart"  
And with that they settle into silence, comfortable silence, as her wishes and his promise settle into the atmoshpere to never be forgotten.  
_2_years_Later_  
" NO! NO YOU CANT DIE! YOU SWORE! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED NOT EVEN DEATH WOULD PULL US APART!"  
The girl now 18 screamed at the dying boy lying in front of tears streaming down her face as her world was slowly crumbling down, away from her  
His last and only reply was  
" I know im sorry i broke my promise to you, but only in this world, i will wait for you on the other side, i promise, i swear, and this promise i know i will not sorry,  
I Love You"  
And that was it, his last breath, his last words, his last promise to her.  
Her. The girl his life revolved around. Sat there holding his lifeless frame in her arms, she stopped crying, because now, now shes angry, until a smile, an insane smile, one that could scare the devil away, had crept up and on to her face and she whispered, into no one in particular  
"Well just you wait, because im gonna be coming soon! Alot sooner than you think!"  
She started laughing like a maniac, with that crazy smile still on her face  
She started screaming to the sky  
"Im Coming!"  
Over and over until the police and ambulance arrived to late for the boy killed by the drunk man, who is also lying dead in his truck for trying not to hit him, he failed. Hes dead. Shes dying too. The police and EMS are scared.  
_At_Their_Apartment_  
"Dont worry im sure hes in a better place now"  
A girl. Age 18. Tall. Long raven hair. Says comforting her friend  
" oh i know, and soon i will be too, you guys dont have to worry, i swear"  
The girl says. Sadly her friends take it the wrong way, thinking shes saying 'i'll find a way to get over him' but no, what she really meant behind her coded message was 'im going to join him after his funeral'  
_The_Night_Of_The_Funeral_  
Lots of people were there. He was always popular. But 10 people in particular. Her. Their friends. The one with the OCD symmetry problems. who wasnt symmetrial himself. The blueberry. The loud. Energetic. Blue headed boy. Was for once quiet. he had been since he heard. The tall. Raven haired girl. Weeping into the brooklyn sisters. The younger acting mature. The tall. parents. His brother. Her dad.  
A few minutes later she was the only one left. Smiling. Whispering to herself. Here i come for you.  
But in reality what they didnt know was that acctually the doctors made a mistake. He was alive. Coming home. But she didnt gt the voicemail. Now he's alive. She's dying.  
_At_Her_Apartment_  
She's about to take a drug overdose. He comes threw the front door. She dosen't hear, her music is on full blast. He's worried. He checked the voicemail on the answering machine, the on she didn't. He runs to her room screaming. She's just about to throw them in her mouth. He flings them out her hand. She dosent belive it. He survived. He was dead. But the doctors said he was physically dead. He was mentally alive. Something in his head got his heart beating. Again. He knows what it was. They all do. Her. She said she loved him too. He had a reason to live. Her. She kept him alive. And he kept her alive. And nothing would break them apart. Again

_A_Few_Years_Later_

They are both 27 now. It is their anniversery. Or as others say. The day they thought he died.

As they reach the side of the lake in their favourite park he stops. He looks sick. She's worried. He turns to looking scared. She's confused. He kneels down. One knee up. She nows what next. He pulls out the silver banded. Three emerald ring. And. Proposes. She Answers. They're married. Right in the spot he proposed.

They Grow Old Together. They Never Leave Each Other's Side. They Tell Their Children Of His Survival. Then At The Age Of Ninety-Seven. They Were Sitting On The Bench. The Bench By The Side Of The Lake. The Lake Side Where Their Fates Entwined At The Age Of Five. Where Their First Date Was. Their Engagement. Marriage. And Now. The Very Place Of Their End. Their Death.


End file.
